If Only
by Soxbabe
Summary: A twist of fate put Bradin with Callie’s friend Cassidy. Is he ready to deal with all the twists and turns of her complicated life, or is he destined to mess up with her just like he did with Callie? Moved from M to T
1. Meeting

**A/N:** Hey guys! I finally got time to make this story, now I'm going to be doing 3 stories at once, I really must be nuts! I hope ya enjoy it! Please R&R!

**Summary**: -This story takes place after Erika leaves Bradin and while Lucas and Callie are dating.- A twist of fate put Bradin with Callie's friend Cassidy. Is he ready to deal with all the twists and turns of her complicated life, or is he destined to mess up with her just like he did with Callie? Has Bradin, Callie, Lucas, Cassi, Nikki, and Cassi's sister Allie with some of the others

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Summerland or The WB, just the characters that aren't on the show!

Now that we got through all that stuff, here's chapter one…

* * *

**If Only**

Nikki sat on the beach, looking at the ocean. Life had gotten so crazy in the past year, but now that summer was a couple months away, things had slowed down. Bradin was home from Hawaii, yet completely miserable that Erika had chosen Jay over him. Ava had finally let Johnny know how she felt, and they were happily dating. Susannah and Colby were working all the time and Derek had taken up his brother's tough guy attitude, now skateboarding and wearing clothes that were like 10 sizes too big. Just as thoughts of Cameron were running through her head, a dog jumped on top of her and started licking her

"Oh my gosh" she heard as a brunette came up to her. She was about 5'3, really skinny and really pretty. "Are you ok?" the girl asked as she pulled the dog off Nikki

"I'm fine, your dog's really pretty" she said

"Oh thank you. This is Moose and I'm Cassi, Cassi Larson" she said, holding out her hand

"Nikki, Nikki Westerly" Nikki said shaking her hand

"The sister of Bradin no doubt" she said smiling, rubbing the dog's stomach as he lay in the sand

"Yes, that's me." Nikki replied "You must be Allie's sister"

"Guilty as charged" Cassi said smiling "You go to school with her?"

"She's in a couple of my classes, but I don't really talk to her that much. She's better friends with my friend Amber"

"Oh Amber, she's a handful." Cassi noticed Bradin was staring at them while pretending to read a surfing magazine "Listen, Allie and I are having a party tonight at our house; you wouldn't want to come would you?"

"I really don't know Allie that well, wouldn't it be awkward?" Nikki asked "Plus I don't think my aunt would let me go to a high school party"

Cassi laughed "My party's outside, hers is inside, so technically you wouldn't be at a high school party and Allie won't care. Plus Amber will be there" Nikki hesitated "If it'll make you feel better" she started then said louder "Your eavesdropping brother can come too"

Nikki laughed "you noticed too?"

"I notice everything Nikki, absolutely everything" she said smiling "Here's my address, ask your aunt, I'd love for you two to come. Just tell surf god over there that Callie and Lucas will be there together. It starts at 7. Hope to see you later." And with that she started walking down the beach with Moose pulling her arm

Nikki got up and walked over to Bradin "She catches on fast doesn't she?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just sitting here reading, I wasn't eavesdropping" he responded, motioning to his magazine

"Whatever Brae, so do you want to go or not?" Nikki asked

"You said yourself aunt Ava wouldn't let you go, and that you don't even know Allie" he responded

"So you were listening" Nikki said calling his bluff

"Nik, if you want to go I'll go with you, but I really have no desire to see Callie and Lucas together."

"Let's ask aunt Ava. Allie's really popular, and I'd like to be her friend" The two walked into the house "Aunt Ava, can Bradin and I go to a party tonight?"

"Who's going to be supervising?" She asked

"I don't know. Can we call you from the party? Here's the address and phone number. Please aunt Ava, I really want to go" Nikki pleaded

"Bradin, will you watch out for her?" Ava asked

"Sure aunt Ava" Bradin replied, stuffing a chip in his mouth

"Then yes you can go Nikki, but you two better be home by 10:30 latest."

"Wait, my curfew's midnight, that's not fair aunt Ava!" Bradin whined

"Keep going down the road Bradin and your curfew will be 8." Ava replied

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude" he replied "Come on Nik, lets get ready."

* * *

Nikki smiled all the way to Cassi's house. "Bradin, if things get too crazy, can I come find you, I don't know what popular people do for fun"

"That's why I'm going Nik, not for myself. If you need anything, just come and get me and we can leave" He hugged his sister as they got out of his car.

They walked up the front walk and rang the doorbell. Cassi answered the door smiling "Finally, my date is here" she said eying Bradin as she smiled

* * *

A/N: Hey, tell me what you think in a review! I already know what's going to happen in chapter 2, so I'll try to get it up tomorrow! -Steph 


	2. Party

_She must be drunk_ Bradin thought as he walked into the house, but as soon as he came into contact with Cassi he found she was perfectly sober

"Come on in you two" she said smiling "Allie!" she yelled. A spitting image of her came running up the stairs, the only difference was in height and eye color "Allie, this is Nikki"

"You're in my pre-algebra, art and Spanish classes aren't you?" Allie asked

"Yeah" Nikki said smiling weakly

"Take good care of her Al" Cassi said as she grabbed Bradin's hand "We'll be outside if you need us" She smiled at Nikki and winked at Allie as she lead Bradin down a set of stairs and out the back door.

"I really don't know why I'm here, I feel like I'm imposing" Nikki said as Allie led her into a huge room

"Don't worry about it. You're Amber's friend, right?" Nikki nodded "She's here, and I'm sure you at least know the other people. Cassi says you're really cool. It'll be fun"

Nikki smiled as she walked into the group of people. Allie was right, she did recognize most of them, but only knew Amber "Guys this is Nikki, Nikki this is the group, you know Amber this is Alex, Larry, Brett, Katie, Lauren, Morgan, Bruce, Bright, Cathy…" the list when on and on.

Nikki smiled shyly as she walked over to Amber "There sure are a lot of people" she said to her

"Yeah, Allie throws great parties, but no drinking, Cassi won't let us" she said sadly

"Too Bad" Nikki replied, not feeling that way at all

"Come on Nikki, we're going to dance" Allie called. Amber rolled her eyes and pulled Nikki over to the dance floor

* * *

"So what was this about me being your date?" Bradin asked as Cassi led him to the back door

"Well it's either you're my date, or you're going to be here all alone. Pick one" she said smiling as she noticed him looking at Lucas and Callie sitting on a lounge chair, holding hands

"I'll take the date" he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder

"Good" she said smiling.

Bradin could feel Callie's gaze fall on him. "This feels so wrong" he thought out loud

"No it doesn't, just go with it" Cassi said smiling as Callie walked up to her "Hey Cal"

"I need to talk to you _NOW_" she said

"Whoa Cal, chill" she replied "Be right back babe" she said to Bradin as Callie pulled her away

Bradin stood there not sure what to do. He looked around and saw a couple kids from the surf team, but decided not to talk to them, some of them were still mad at him about his affair with Erika. They liked having a hott coach. He walked over to the cooler, which was right by Lucas.

"Going after Callie's best friend, that's low" he said, eying Bradin

"She came to me Lucas, but you're definitely one to talk" he replied

"I told you I liked Callie, and I told you that I was planning on asking her out and you nearly killed me. You're a hypocrite Bradin; you turn around and do the same thing to Callie that I did to you"

Anger grew in Bradin, but he knew he couldn't hit Lucas, that would just end everything, but he was sooo close. Meanwhile, Cassi and Callie were having a talk of their own

"I can't believe you Cass, after everything he put me through you're dating him?" Callie yelled

"Callie chill out. I'm not dating him; he's just my date for tonight. Why are you freaking, you're with Lucas now anyway"

"I was in love with him Cassi, and he used me just for sex. You know the horror last year, and I thought I could trust him, but he was just like all of them"

"Callie, if you were in love with him you wouldn't be with Lucas, you'd have found a way to work it out." She looked over at the boys and noticed Bradin looked like he was going to take out Lucas in a few minute "Listen, you can bitch at me later, lets just stop them from killing each other" she ran over to Bradin "wanna dance?" Callie ran up right behind her

"You're such a slut, you know that right, Cassi" Lucas asked

"You're just figuring this out?" Cassi asked "You know Callie and I did _stuff_ last year, she just got out of it before me, of course I'm a slut. Come one Bradin, let's dance" She pulled him off into the middle of the dance floor "Sorry, I just didn't want you to break Lucas' nose"

"Its ok, had you not shown up I probably would have. So you did what Callie did, huh?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her small hips

"We both got sucked into a bad thing and we couldn't stop it once it started. We figured out a way to get out of it, but we could only do it one at a time, she got out at the beginning of summer, I got out the end. It was a big part of our lives, why do you think she doesn't trust anyone. It's over though, I've let it go"

Bradin smiled "that's good, it shouldn't shape who you are" he pulled her in closer "thanks for telling me"

"It's was big part of my life, I'm not like Callie, I don't try to hide it. It makes who I am and how I deal with people."

"How you deal with people huh?" he said as they swayed to the music "Well, what would you do if I asked you out?"

Cassi stopped moving and looked at him "On a date, or as a girlfriend?" she said seriously

"On a date that might progress to me asking you to be my girlfriend" He responded, looking her in the eyes

"You don't exactly have the best track record Westerly, why on earth would I want to subject myself to you hurting me like you hurt Sarah, and Callie and Erika, I don't want to be number 4"

"You're right, I am a bad boyfriend. But if we're on the same page from the start, maybe I can be a better one"

Cassi looked him in the eyes. They were just like Callie had described, as deep green as an emerald "Maybe. I guess we'll just have to find out"

"Is that a yes?" he asked

"That's a yes to the date, not to the being the girlfriend. That one we'll have to work up to"

"Sounds good to me" Bradin said hugging her "This won't ruin your friendship with Callie will it?"

"No, she'll deal." Cassi said smiling as the song ended "I better go check on the little ones, you want to come?"

"Sure" he said and the two walked into the main part of the house.

They entered the living room to find the group sitting in a circle "Ok, Nikki, truth or dare?" Allie asked

"Freeze" Cassi said "You're not playing that game Al, no! I know what happens in that game, the answer is no"

"Come on Cass, please" Allie whined

"It's all in good fun" Amber said

"No" Cassi said defiantly "And don't let me catch you doing it Allie, because if I do your party's over, got it?"

"Fine" Allie said, getting up.

"Good" Cassi said "We'll be outside" as she and Bradin walked out of the room

A smile spread across Allie's face "What are you scheming now Alexea?" Amber asked

"Well, there's an even amount of boys and girls, and she said nothing about Couples Truth or Dare" she said with a smirk. Everyone but Nikki nodded.


	3. What it appears?

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know there aren't a lot, but as long as _someone_ keeps reading, i'll keep writing. I gotta thank Marissa for her inspiration for this chapter! Here's ch 3!

* * *

"I'll be with Adam, Amber go with Alex, Larry with Katie, Lauren with Bright, Morgan and Bruce, Cathy and Brett, Shelly and Carlo and Nikki and Matt. You don't have a boyfriend, do you Nikki?"

Nikki thought about Cam and all the stuff they had gone through, yes they were kinda together, but nothing was sure with them "No, I'm single" she said, looking at Amber. She nodded, signaling that was the right thing to say

"Awesome. I'll start first. This is kinda hard to do since none of us are couples, but we'll have to make it work. Lauren and Bright, truth or dare?"…

* * *

Cassi sighed as she slow danced with Bradin, thought she could feel Callie's gaze on her back. "This is nice Bradin" she said smiling. "I'm glad I met you."

Bradin pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear "Me too." He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away

"I'm not ready to go there Bradin, I've only known you a couple hours, I really don't want to hook up yet" she said. She could tell he was upset.

"I get it, I think..." he said as he pulled her closer to him.

She rested her head on his chest and swayed with him until the song ended. "I should go check on them again. There's no music on, I don't trust them"

"They're 13 Cassi, what can they be doing?" he said.

Cassi laughed "You'd be surprised what I did at 13, and sadly I think Allie is following in my footsteps" she grabbed his hand and the two walked into the house.

Amber laughed "That was easy. Alright, Nikki and Matt, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Matt said definitely. Nikki rolled her eyes

"Ok, I dare you two to go act like you're drunk outside so _your_ brother and _your_ sister see you" Alex said

"Fine" Matt said. Nikki sighed and got up and walked over to Matt. On the way, she tripped over something, and landed right on top of him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NIKKI!" Bradin yelled as he walked in just at that moment.

Nikki jumped off of Matt instantaneously "It's not what it looks like Brae, I swear" Nikki replied "We were just playing a game"

"You were what? Allie, you weren't playing couples truth or dare were you?" Cassi said angrily

"Wow, she knows you like a book doesn't she?" Lauren said laughing

"You just said we couldn't play truth or dare" Allie argued

"Little Sis, the last time I checked, the words _TRUTH OR DARE_ are in the words 'couples truth or dare.' I told you that you couldn't play and you disobeyed me. Your party is over Alexea"

"That's so unfair Cass" Allie whined

"Get over it. And I suggest all of you who have brothers and sisters here go make up onehell of anexcuse why you have to leave before I go tell them" All the ones who did flooded out the doors, and those who didn't grabbed their stuff and left out the main door. "Now Allie go to your room now" Cassi said, not noticing Bradin and Nikki were still there

"You're not Mom, Cassidy!" Allie yelled "You can't tell me what to do"

"Well reality check Allie, we haven't heard from mom or dad in 4 weeks, so I'm in charge, now I said go to your room, you're so grounded. 1 week"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Allie yelled again "I don't care what you think, they're on their way home, I know it!"

"Keep telling yourself that Allie" she replied smartly, unaware of how mean she was.

Allie ran upstairs, tears streaming down her face. When she slammed her door Cassi realized how much she had hurt her feelings.

Cassi turned around to go upstairs and noticed Nikki and Bradin standing there, totally shocked, "Welcome to my life" she said and walked past them just as a stampede of people left. Obviously someone had let on that he party was over.

"Come on Nikki, we'll talk about this in the car" he said as he grabbed his sister's arm.

Nikki whimpered "Let go, you're hurting me" she whined as he pulled her out to the car

"Nikki what the hell were you thinking! First off, you're the smart one in our family, and you didn't look like you were being very smart. Secondly, what about Cameron. The two of you have gone through so much shit this year I'd think you would be more considerate of him. He wouldn't have wanted you to be on top of some random guy"

"I wasn't on top of him Brae" she started as he began to drive away "Well literally, yes, but that's only because I fell over something and I happened to land on him. I swear Bradin, truth"

Bradin looked at his sister, though she had grown up quite a bit this year, she wasn't like Amber at all "Ok Nikki, I won't tell aunt Ava. Just be careful. I don't want to have to come pick you up at 3:30 in the morning because you go into some trouble. Deal?"

"Deal" Nikki replied "thanks Brae" Bradin nodded, his eyes focused on the road ahead.

* * *

Cassi knocked on Allie's door "Al, let me in, I didn't mean to be such a bitch…Come on Al" she pushed the door open and saw her little sister lying on the bed, her head buried in the pillows. Cassi walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I miss them so much Cass" Allie said as she cried

"I know you do Al, I do too. They'll be home soon, and even if they're not, we're doing fine just the two of us." She hugged her sister tightly

"Why do they have to keep doing this, I swear we've seen them twice in the past 3 months" Allie whined

"I don't know" Cassi replied "All I know is we're ok here, but you do have to listen to me." Allie nodded "So like I said, you're grounded, one week. We'll talk on Wednesday about possible parole" Allie nodded "I love you Al"

"I love you too Cass" Allie replied. Cassi smiled as she walked out the door. _This is going to be a fun week, _she thought laughing to herself


	4. PreDate Jitteres

Bradin looked in the mirror the next day. Usually he would hang out with Nikki or Derek on Sunday's but he had made his date with Cassi so she wouldn't have a chance to get cold feet and ditch him "This is as good as I'm going to get I guess" he said

"I think you could get better" Nikki said from the doorway. Cassi had agreed to let Nikki stay with Allie, just so she could have someone keep an eye on her

"You really think so. I don't know why, but I want Cassi to look at me as someone other than Callie's ex who screwed her over" Bradin said looking at his sister

"She already does. You can see it in her eyes. Here let me help you." Nikki pulled out a green shirt and jeans "Change into this, the green will bring out the color in your eyes and jeans show that you're not trying too hard"

Bradin nodded "Thanks Nik, now can you get out so I can change?" Nikki laughed as she closed the door. A few seconds later he came out in the outfit she had picked out "Better?" he asked

"Much. Now come on, the excuse fashionably late only applies to girls" Bradin laughed "Bye Aunt Ava, I'll be back when Bradin's done with his date"

"You be safe Bradin. And Nikki, don't do anything stupid, got it?" Ava said stopping them at the door

"I will" the two replied in unison as they walked out the door.

"You better" she called as she leaned against the door _When did they grow up and how did I miss it? _She asked herself as she watched Bradin pull away in the car he bought

* * *

"Come on Cassi, you need to look better than that. He's a total hottie. You look like you're going out with the girls" Allie whined to her sister 

"Allie, he's just another guy, I'm not going to marry the kid, what do you want me to do, wear a ball gown?" Cassi replied aggravated "Damn if I knew you were going to be this annoying I would have made you go to Nikki's house"

Allie laughed "Oh shut up you. Here, wear this" She pulled out a blue halter top and a jean pleaded skirt "The blue will bring out the blue in your eyes and the skirt is cute. Plus jeans are so in this season"

Cassi rolled her eyes "If I wear this will you stop being a pain in my ass?" Cassi whined

"If you unground me, yes I will" Allie said hopefully

"Well then I guess I'll have to deal with you being a pain, because you're still grounded. Probation hearing's on Wednesday, that's final" Cassi said

Allie sighed "Fine, at least you let Nikki come over so I'm not totally alone. What time are you planning on coming home?"

"I have no idea. He didn't tell me and I didn't ask. I'll be home I promise, I won't be out all night, it's just a first date."

"Unless you really like him. Then you'll take him to Spanish Cove and have your way with him, just like all the others." Allie said, giving her sister an 'I know you' look

"That sounds good to me" Bradin said from the doorway "We knocked, but no one came so we just came in"

"Keep dreaming Westerly. I only do that in select cases, and those guys usually have good track records, yours is pretty fucked up" Cassi said, getting up and grabbing her purse

"Ok, I know I messed up a lot. Please try to get past that" he pleaded

Allie laughed "If you weren't dating my sister, I'd be into you. You're so adorable. Keep him Cass, I like him"

Cassi shot her a look "We're not dating…ok well technically we are, but…anyway, back to the subject at hand, Nikki she's under house-arrest, don't let her talk you into going off somewhere. I have eyes _EVERYWHERE_ and you _will_ be caught Alexea. Don't even put her in the position"

Allie and Nikki nodded "Just have fun Cass, I'll be good, I promise"

"Sure, good isn't in your vocabulary Allie. I trust Nikki more than I trust you." She sighed and looked at Bradin "So what do you have planned for tonight?" she said smiling

"Well you'll just have to see now won't you?" Bradin said, holding out his hand. She hesitantly took it "See you two later" he said to Nikki and Allie, then led Cassi down the stairs

Cassi wearily got in Bradin's car "I'm not so sure this was a good idea" she said looking around

"Cassi, come on. I know that I messed up with Callie, and I know she's your best friend, but she's happy with Lucas so I guess I did something right, right?"

"I guess" Cassi said "Damn, I've never been nervous to go on a date, and I'm genuinely nervous. I must be getting sick or something"

Bradin laughed "well I'm sorry I make you nervous. I thought we could take things slow, since we barely know each other. Like, start with a walk on the beach?" he said , hoping he could convince her to stick around. He had the whole night planned down to the second, but he didn't want her to know that

"Yeah, that sounds cool. I love the sunset when it hits the water. It's soo pretty" She said, hair flying in her face

"Me too." He laughed "Sorry, I probably should have warned you that I have a convertible"

"So this is where all your surfing money goes to huh? Fancy cars with million dollar stereo systems?" Cassi said, admiring the deck he had in the front of his car

"Yep. Everyone told me I should invest it, and I did do that with some of it, but I really wanted a car, so my manager convinced my aunt and Jay to let me get one"

She laughed "I'm sure they didn't think that 'car' meant subwoofers." He shot her a look "I like music, my car has 4" she said, like it was nothing

"You really are a catch aren't you?" he said

"Call me that again and you'll be dateless Bradin" Cassi said mockingly

"Ok, it was a joke!" he said defensively. He pulled up to the beach and ran over to open her door "So are you ready. We can just talk, like normal people"

Cassi smiled "That's a radical new idea" she said laughing "There's nothing normal about 2 teens on a beach at sunset. Nothing"

"Yes it is, it's the things that happen after sunset that's a little… I don't really know the word"

"Risqué" she said. He laughed "It's a teenager thing, we're all sluts, guys and girls. Its in the genetic makeup"

Bradin laughed "I guess, it is kinda bad though" The two walked hand in hand down the beach, water hitting their feet "You having fun?"

"You haven't done anything that would make me not…not yet at least" she said. They turned a corner and Cassi's jaw dropped "OH MY GOD BRADIN" she screamed…


	5. Dates and Dances

"So, are you ready to go?" Allie said smiling at Nikki

"Go where. Didn't your sister tell you that you have to stay home tonight?" Nikki said confused

"Nikki, Nikki, Nikki" Allie said laughing "I never listen to Cassi. Yes, she told me that I couldn't go out, but I think your brother will keep her busy, plus there's a HUGE party on the beach tonight, we can't not go" she said as she pulled her hair back

"What about Cassi having eyes everywhere. Wouldn't it be safer just to stay home. That way she won't totally kill you"

"Oh you are as innocent as Amber said. You gotta live a little Westerly! Yeah, I might get caught, but who cares. If one of her guy friends sees me I'll convince them not to tell her. You'll find I can be really convincing when I want to be" she said smirking

"I barely know your sister, I don't want her hating me" Nikki said skeptically

"Chill, ok? We'll go relax on the beach, have a few drinks, dance a little and come back way before she comes home. She'll never know! Come on, what's the worst thing that can happen? I get yelled at again? Been there, done that. Come on, it'll be fun!"

Nikki sighed, she knew this was a battle she wasn't going to win "Ok, you're right, we'll never know what we missed if we don't go, right?"

Allie smiled "Nikki, I think this is the beginning of an amazing friendship." She said "Now come on, lets get ready, the party can't start without us"

* * *

Cassi's jaw dropped as she looked at what was in front of her. There was a small blanket sitting on the sand, surrounded by candles and cover with food. "What happened to taking it slow?" she said, still shell-shocked

Bradin smiled "This is slow, its just dinner. It just happens to be in an unusual place" he said innocently

"Damn, you're just… you sure know how to make someone want to strip down and do you" she said rolling her eyes "I'm surprised Callie made it 3 months"

Bradin laughed "Come on, that's not fair" he smiled "So do you want to eat or do you want to just stand here and look at it"

She laughed "No, we can eat" she walked toward the blanket, but before she had a chance to, he pulled her in and kissed her. When they broke away, she looked at him "What was that for?"

He smiled and she melted "I've wanted to do that since I saw you at the party. I figured it was safe to do it now" he smirked "Now, let's eat"

* * *

"Come on Nikki!" Allie said, pulling her down the beach. Nikki looked around at the party that was going on around her. She didn't know anyone who was there, and they all looked older. "Nikki? Are you ok?"

She snapped back to reality "I'm fine Allie. Who are all these people? I don't think I've ever met any of them before"

"You probably haven't unless they hang out with your brother. They're, um, older" she smiled

"How much older?" Nikki asked nervously

"Chill out Nikki, they're just juniors and a couple seniors. Relax!" Allie said smiling as a few guys walked up to them "Hey TJ, Hey Brice. This is my new friend Nikki"

The two guys said "Hey" at the same time "So Allie, what's this I hear about your sister grounding you? We thought you'd be a no show"

"I wouldn't never not show TJ" she said flirtatiously "Do I ever listen to Cassi when she tells me not to do something? No, of course not! If I did, I wouldn't be talking to you right now would I?" she said laughing

"Of course" he said laughing "So, do you want a drink? The usual for you and your friend?"

Allie smiled "Duh" The two boys walked away "Are you ok with this, you look like you just saw a ghost"

Nikki tried to figure out what to say "It's just I'm kinda with someone, but kinda not, and if we are, I don't want to mess it up. Plus, I've never been with a guy this much older"

Allie nodded "Cameron, right? Listen, you and Cam have been doing this song and dance for a while, trust me, I notice these things. BUT he's away for a while, and unless he said 'Nikki, don't be with anyone while I'm gone' then you're fair game. AND Brice is a sweetie; he won't push you to do anything you don't want to. I wish TJ was the same, but he's not. Just go with it ok, you might only get to go to a party like this once with your brother being who he is. Just enjoy it"

"Well if TJ's like that, why are you, like, with him? Why not go for Brice and I'll leave?" Nikki asked

Allie laughed "Because I like TJ more than I like Brice, and he respects me most of the time. It's not like I've slept with him. I'm still a virgin Nikki"

Nikki smiled "At least it's not just me" they both laughed

"It's most of us, most of my friends lie about it, but they've never gotten any, the only one we know about was Pat and Melinda, and that's because it was together in _my_ living room after a day at the beach. Worst part, no one knew that were dating"

Nikki laughed as the boys walked back over with 2 blue cups in their hands "2 Rum and Cokes" TJ wrapped his arm around Allie's small back "Come on baby, lets go dance"

Allie smiled "Totally" she said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to where people were dancing. He immediately started grinding with her, which was so awkward Nikki thought, because he was like 6'1" and she was like 5'2". She rolled her eyes and looked at the drink in her hand

Brice looked at her, obviously aware of how nervous she was "Is your drink ok, Nikki?" he asked

She forced a smile "Yeah, its fine." She took a gulp, surprised that it didn't taste as bad as she thought it would

He smiled, showing small dimples. "So do you want to do something? I know this must be kinda awkward for you. But you must be Allie's good friend, she never brings anyone here"

Nikki smiled "Actually, I was supposed to be stopping her from coming here. Her sister's out on a date with my brother so she asked me to come watch her. A lot of good I'm doing"

Brice laughed "Her sister's pretty cool, not that she'd ever look at us, we're just lower than her, being juniors, not seniors. Who's your brother, he must be up there on the totem pole" Nikki looked back at her drink, not saying anything "Oh, he must be really up there, like kick my ass if he found out, right?" Brice said, looking at her

Nikki looked at him "Probably" she said simply, taking another big gulp "It's Bradin Westerly"

Brice looked her "You kinda look like him, the hair and all" She nodded "Listen, I don't care who your brother is, we can have fun if we want to. Do you want to?"

Nikki looked at him. He seemed so nice, and he was big and strong, obviously a jock anda total 360 ofCameron. In the back of her head she heard Bradin _You're the smart one in our family…I don't want to have to come pick you up at 3:30 in the morning because you go into some trouble_ but she dismissed it "Sure, what harm can it do?" she took his outstretched hand and he led her into the dance area, where in 2 seconds, he was all over her like TJ was on Allie. She sighed and let him do it then got into it, partly because she knew if she didn't he'd get pissed, but mostly because she like being not the typical Nikki everyone expected, she liked being the new, crazy Nikki.

* * *

Cassi ran her hand through her hair moving it out of her face "That was so good Bradin!" she said, as they finished eating

"Thanks" he said "I just wanted to prove to you that I'm not just another jackass who screwed over your friend"

She smiled "I already knew that, would I have agreed to go out with you if I thought you were just going be another ass. Trust me, I've been there, I can tell who's an ass, and yes, you were, but I know Erika broke your heart, so you know how it feels. I trust you not to break mine, but I think you know I will be able to tell if you're going to, so I'll just dump your ass"

Bradin laughed "I have no doubt. Thanks for giving me a shot though. I know Callie must hate you over it"

She smiled "Callie just doesn't want you to be happy, and she knows I just might make you like that. She's quite stubborn. She's cool though, she'll deal." She looked into his deep green eyes "You have eyes to die for" she said subconsciously

Bradin laughed "Yours are pretty awesome too" he leaned over and moved a stray piece of hair from her eyes to behind her ear, then kissed her sweetly on the lips, softly and gently

"I like your kisses, they're not rough or crazy intense, just nice" she said, happy for the first time in a while

"Thanks" he said looking into her eyes "We should probably head home, because if we don't leave right now, I won't be able to be held accountable for my actions"

She laughed "Yeah, its late, already 11:45" she got up and hit the sand off of her. Bradin cleaned up the rest of the stuff and threw it out, then took her hand as they walked down the beach toward his car "This was awesome Bradin, by far one of the best dates I've ever been on"

Bradin smiled "Good to know, I'm happy you had a good time, but can I ask you something?"

She looked at him "Sure"

He took a deep breath "I know that I'm still on thin ice with you, but I want to get this out. I had a blast tonight. So, will you consider being my girlfriend now that we've done all this?"

She looked at him "I suppose" she said simply, turing and walking to the car

"I suppose?" Bradin muttered under his breath "What does that mean?" he rolled his eyes and ran up to her, opened her door, then hoped in the car, and started the engine and drove toward her house


	6. Fun

The alarm went off on Allie's watch, but was barely hearable over the music "Shit, we have to go" she called to Nikki. They were both still dancing with the boys, though this time it was a slow song.

Nikki nodded "Ok, I don't want to get into trouble with your sister" she looked at Brice. Allie was right, he had been nicer than TJ, but he still was a little much for Nikki "Thanks for a great night. I had a blast"

Brice smiled "Me too. We can do it again soon. There's another party on Wednesday night, you in?"

She smiled too "I'll see if I can pencil you in" she said teasingly _Did I just say that?_ She asked herself _I've never been a tease before! _

Brice leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the lips before he let her go "A preview of coming attractions" he said

Nikki laughed a little "Interesting. See ya around"

Allie laughed as she walked up to Nikki "Damn, nice line! You're going to fit in with them, and Brice likes ya, I can totally tell" she winked as they started walking down the beach toward the house.

The two laughed as they noticed Bradin and Cassi weren't back from their date yet "Bradin would kill me if he knew I did this tonight" Nikki said laughing

Allie smirked "That's the fun of this life, it's the quiet things that no one ever knows. Now come on, we need to change into different clothes before they show up" The two ran upstairs to change, knowing their siblings would be home soon

* * *

"So, I have to ask" Bradin said, looking at Cassi "Was the response 'I suppose' the yes to the will you be my girlfriend question?"

Cassi smiled and her eyes seemed to glisten in the light "Yes, it was, is that alright with you?" she said

Bradin smiled too "Yeah, its perfect" She leaned her head on his shoulder as he pulled into the driveway "I don't want it to end so soon, but I do have a 12:00 curfew"

Cassi nodded "I totally understand, plus your sister needs to get home too. Maybe you can sleep over one night" she said winking as she climbed out of the car.

He laughed as he ran around the other end, and before she had a chance to stop him, picked her up off her feet "To save my beautiful girl the trouble of walking" he said simply

Cassi kicked her feet "Bradin, put me down!" she squeaked, trying to wiggle out of his grip

He laughed "If you keep doing that, I'm going to drop you and you'll break yourself. I'll put you down in a minute, relax baby"

"I don't want to, put me down!" she whined as he made his way up to her front stairs.

He laughed and kissed her sweetly as he stopped at the top of the stairs "I had so much fun tonight with you Cassi"

She cuddled into his chest "I had fun too" they stood there, just looking at each other for a while before she spoke again "My house keys are in my pocket, either you have to put me down so I can get them or can you get them."

Bradin laughed "I don't want to put you down, so I'll get them, where are they?"

She rolled her eyes "My back left pocket" She noticed him smile and begin to shift her weight so he could get them "Maybe I should do it" she said hesitantly

He laughed "No, I'm quite capable" he said, slowly sliding his hand down her back and into her pocket, pulling out the keys "Now was that so bad?" he asked mockingly

She bit her lip "No, I guess not" He opened the door and set her down just inside the house. The two walked into the house to hear the theme song from Pirates of the Caribbean and see the glow of the TV, they heard the girls fighting over who was hotter, Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom "Hey, you two, we're home!" Cassi called

"Hey sis" Allie said, looking over the couch "You're home earier than expected"

"Bradin has a curfew and I couldn't just let Nikki stay up all night with you" She laughed "I don't believe in cruel and unusual punishment for people who aren't in my control"

Allie glared at her "We had fun tonight, though, no matter what she says, I think Johnny Depp is so much hotter in this movie than Orlando Bloom" Both girls laughed

"We had a blast" Nikki said, smiling "I think we're going to be good friends, but enough about us, what about you two?"

"Nicole Westerly" Bradin said, shocked this was coming out of his sister's mouth "None of your business." All four of them laughed "Come on Nikki, aunt Ava will freak if I'm past curfew"

Nikki got up and grabbed her stuff "Ok Brae" she said sweetly as he rolled his eyes "Bye Allie, see ya soon"

"Bye Nikki" Allie said as they walked out the door. "Sooo Cass, what's the 411. I saw the look in your eye, I want all the details!"

Cassi laughed and sat next to her sister on the couch "Maybe when you're older" she said jokingly "No, it was nice, we walked on the beach, and he had this whole picnic planned in one of the coves, it was really nice. It's good to be with a good guy, and he's everything Callie said he was, I just hope he doesn't turn into my nightmare like he did for Cal, dreams apparently fade into nightmares"

Allie nodded "I get it Cass, but let him try to be the dream, you never know, he might be Prince Charming in disguise, I mean, we never knew about his past in the moves" They both laughed

"Thanks AL, maybe I will, I'm just not so sure I like the new label I made for myself 'Bradin's Girlfriend', I don't know I don't like the sound of it"

Allie smiled "Try it on for size, you might like it" she hugged her sister tightly, then the two lay on the couch, turning on the movie again (Or so Cassi thought)

"So Bradin, what's the deal, is she your new trophy?" Nikki asked as they drove home

"NIKKI" Bradin replied quickly "I wouldn't do that. Don't even go there. I know I was like that before, but Karma has a way of kicking you in the ass, and I'm done with that pain. Yes, she is my girlfriend, but we're going to go much slower, on our own terms"

Nikki smiled "Good, because I think Cassi is perfect for you, and I really like Allie, we're getting to be good friends. I think we both came out winners tonight"

Bradin nodded "I think so too" he kissed his sister lightly on the head "I think it's going to be a good summer"


	7. Personal Penance

Cassi threw her purse on her bed after a long day at work. She was about to go lie down when she heard the doorbell ring. "Coming" she called as she slumped her way down the stairs. She opened the door to see Nikki and Bradin there "Did I forget something?" she asked, pushing her hair out of her face

"No" Bradin replied laughing "Nikki was coming over to see Allie and I thought I'd drop by. Is that ok?"

Cassi took a deep breath, "It's fine, I'm just kinda tired. Allie's in the back Nikki, doing something apparently important, not that I think it is at all. Go have fun"

"Thanks" Nikki said as she ran off toward the backyard

Cassi signaled Bradin to follow her as she made her way into the living room "How was your day?" she asked as she collapsed onto the couch

Bradin smiled "Apparently better than yours" he said, walking over to her and sitting down next to her "You look like you got hit my a train"

She laughed "No, a train would have been less painful. No I got attacked by little kids, they're so much more intense"

He laughed "Work?" he asked

"Yep. I love kids, but these ones try to make me in pain, I think they find it amusing"

He laughed "Where do you work? At one of the summer camps?"

"No, I used to work at Camp Playa Linda, but I recently took a job at the orphanage down near the water. It's kinda personal penance"

Bradin looked at her confused "What's that? Well, I know what penance is, but why is it personal penance?"

Cassi sighed "I'll explain it to you someday" she said simply, but she knew he wouldn't like that answer

"Um, ok?" he responded "But I'd really like to know now"

She sighed, looking into his deep green eyes "It's a long, complicated story, it goes way into my past. Are you sure you're ready for it, I mean we've only been dating for like what 16 hours?"

He laughed "No, I want to know. Are you ok with telling it, or is it personal?"

She smiled "No, like I said, what I did shapes who I am now. It just goes into the stupid things I did, like how I got into The Order, the thing Callie and I got dragged into"

"The Order?" he asked "It had a name?"

She nodded her head "It's a very well thought out organization. I didn't know that when I got into it, but it really is. So you want the full out version, right? No the easy, kinda simple version"

He smiled "I want the full out one. Like I said, just as long as you're ok telling it"

She sighed "I'm cool. So it started when I was 13, years before Callie moved here. I was a brat, and decided I wanted to rebel against my parents, so I started going to high school parties in 8th grade. That's where I met the then leader of The Order, Matt. He was 19 and I was 13. Creepy, huh?" he laughed "Anyway, we started talking at a party and he invited me to go to his place and meet some friends. One thing led to another and I somehow became a member. Do I really know how, no? I just did. Anyway, the more I hung out with them, the more I got sucked into their life style" she paused

"Are you ok?" he said, rubbing his hand along her back

"Yeah, its just hard to think about. Anyway, the way the order worked was the oldestguys liked sleeping with the younger girls, and the younger guys wanted the older girls. And since the guys ruled, they got who they wanted. In the 4 years I was there, I slept with 6 guys consistently. Matt for my first year he was 19 and i was 13, Adam the first half of my second he was 18 and i was 14, Erik the other half he was 17, Rory the first quarter of my third, he was 18, Jake the second quarter, he was 17and Nathan the last year and a half, he was my age. That was my life Brae, sleeping with them whenever they wanted some. It was a sucky life if I do say so myself. Cal was only in it for a year and a half, but that was way too much for her. Anyway, the reason I say working at the orphanage is personal penance is because in those 4 years, I got pregnant twice, once with Matt, the week before he went off to college, and once with Nate, Nathan. Both times I got an abortion. I work at the orphanage to help the kids, since their parents were so much stronger than I was. There's not a day I don't think about those two kids, I just couldn't do it" she looked down at the ground, ashamed "And Allie doesn't know about it."

Bradin looked at the pain in his girlfriend's eyes and leaned over and picked her up so she was sitting in his lap "I'm sorry baby" he kissed her gently on the head "I'm so sorry"

She sniffed "So there's my life story" she laughed and rolled her eyes "And the guys don't know either. God, if Nate ever found out I got rid of his child, he'd kill me" she shook her head "I was much more of a player in their game than Cal was, so if they ever come back, it's me they'll look for. We both used the same excuse, mental instability, Callie actually has it. You say the words 'THE ORDER' to her and she freaks. Me, I just wanted to get out"

Bradin held her tightly "I won't let anyone hurt you Cass. I promise" he gently kissed her on the top of the head again

She cuddled into his chest "Unless its you, right?" she said quietly

He let go of her and looked at her "No. I'll try my hardest not to hurt you Cassi. I know I have a bad track record, but I'm going to use all my strength not to hurt you. As I see it, you've been through enough in your lifetime"

She smiled "Thank you" was all she could manage to say as she cuddled into him. They sat in silence for a while. "Brae, do you want to go grab something to eat tonight? I know we didn't have plans, but I was just wondering"

He smiled and kissed her passionately "What do you think?" he said laughing as he pulled her closer to him and put his head on hers "Any time I get to spend with you is good for me"

She smiled as she leaned into him _How did I end up with him?_ She asked herself _I must have done something right.

* * *

_

_A/N: hey guys. I know they never really said what Callie did on the show, they just kinda implied, so i made it up. Hope you liked it. Don't 4get to review! Thanz to everyone who did!_


	8. Growing Up

Allie and Nikki watched Bradin and Cassi leave before rushing out the door toward the beach. Allie had a plan, as usual "The boys said they'd meet us here in ten minutes. I think we might go to TJ's house and chill. Is that ok with you, I mean I know you're not used to this stuff"

Nikki smiled "Its weird, all I've wanted all day was to be with Brice. I like not being the good girl, I like this bad girl rebel me. The only thing that worries me is the fact he's so much older."

Allie smiled "He's really not. He's only like what 16-17 and you're like 15 right? 2 years isn't that much Nikki!" she said laughing

"No, I'm only 14. I have a late birthday. That's 3 years. I mean, that's a big deal, plus I don't think he wants me for anything but an easy lay, in which he wont be getting what he wants"

Allie smiled again "I know the feeling, and it will go away, I promise. I had it when I first met TJ. Just go with what's going on in a place where the voices of your family aren't. It took me until 3 weeks to get Cassi's voice out of my head. Just forget about them and let him take over your mind. Trust me, it feels soo much better"

Nikki nodded "I'll try"

Allie smiled as they boys walked toward them "Don't try" she whispered "Just do it"

* * *

Bradin and Cassi held hands as they walked out of the restaurant. It was good for then to just get out and have fun, which was exactly what they both needed.

"I love this, I love it here. Its so…perfect" Cassi said

"I know I am" Bradin said jokingly "No, I do love California, its so much better than Kansas. Much better to look at too, unless you like corn, corn and did I mention corn?"

She laughed "Oh Bradin" she said, rolling her eyes

He smiled "It's true!" he said, laughing too. They kept walking and the arrived at the Amusement Park that was at the end of the promenade "Do you want to go and have some fun. It's only 8."

She hesitated "Um, ok?" she said finally

He smiled and took her hand in his and led her inside. They walked around, but she hesitated when he moved toward the Ferris Wheel. "What's wrong Cass? It's just a ride, relax baby"

She shook her head "No way. Not happening, I'm not going near that death trap. No chance." He looked at her funny "Let's just say an iceberg has a better chance staying solid in hell than me going on that"

Bradin wrapped his arm around her and smiled "You're afraid of heights aren't you?" he said, kissing her head. She nodded "Well I'll hold you. There is nothing to fear but fear itself" he hugged her tightly and led her up to the line, much to her dismay.

* * *

Nikki tried to relax as Brice wrapped his arms around her. The two were following Allie and TJ to Tj's house on the beach. She breathed slowly, but no matter what she tried she couldn't get Bradin's voice out of her head, the one saying she was the smart one, that he'd kill her if he ever found out, that the reason this felt so right was only because it was so wrong.

Brice noticed her tense nature and turned towards her stopping her in her tracks "Relax Nikki, I'm not going to do anything to you. We're just going to watch a movie, go in his hot tub, nothing too big. You can trust me." He kissed her gently on the cheek like she was a precious glass that would break at any second

She looked at him. He was older, stronger, but so inviting, she couldn't resist. "So you'll respect me when I tell you you're going to far or I need you to stop?" she said

He smiled "Absolutely. The last thing I would want is you to feel uncomfortable" he took her hand in his and pulled her up the beach toward the now vanishing shapes of Allie and TJ.

* * *

Cassi started to shake as the ride man hooked them in "OK, I changed my mind, no doing this" she said, but before she could get off, the ride started moving. Scared beyond belief she clung onto him "Brae, there are few things in this world that scare me, Heights top the list"

He smiled and held her "I won't let anything happen to you Cassi" he said, running his fingers through her hair "You just need to relax, it's just a ride"

"No, it's a death trap." She replied as it came to a stop near the top "Like now!" she said nervously

"Look down, they're letting more people on, that's why we stopped. Relax" he said again. He could tell she was still scared so he pulled her as close to him a possible and stroked her cheek, then kissed her as they began to move again "See, it's fine" he said between kisses

She smiled "Yeah" she said, as they neared the bottom "Let's go again"

* * *

AN: Hi guys, sorry it's sooo short, and I haven't updated in like a million years, but I've been running around. I promise the next chapter will be longer, if ya got any ideas leave um in your review. Thnz -Steph 


	9. Past

Cassi took a deep breath, letting the ocean air fill her lungs and nose. It was another warm morning, hitting 85 at 8:15. She leaned against the railing of the boardwalk. She didn't have to go to work until 11, and Bradin was sleeping for the first time in weeks so she took the opportunity to walk along the pier. She thought she heard someone behind her, but when she turned around she saw nothing but random people coming in and out of the shops. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. The scent of the salt fill her nose. It mixed with something she realized, something she knew, a familiar smell… She opened her eyes and turned and looked into bright blue eyes, eyes she'd prayed she'd never have to see again "Nate?" she whispered

* * *

Nikki woke up early to the sound of rocks hitting her window. She climbed out of bed and saw Allie. "Its like 8am Al" she whispered out the window "Normal people sleep at this time!"

Allie laughed "Yeah, and we're not normal. Come on, the boys are going to meet us at Spanish Cove for some swimming, we're going to be late, lets go"

Nikki grumbled and got dressed into a bikini with a white terrycloth skirt. She left a note on the kitchen table and ran out the back door to where Allie was standing. "What's going on?" she grumbled "This is getting too intense too fast Allie. I like Brice, but he's all over me all the time, and TJ cant stay more than 2 feet away from you"

Allie shrugged "Take what you can get Nikki" she said "And the rest, we'll just have to work on" The two girls walked down the beach towards Spanish Cove. As they got closer, they noticed the bodies of several guys "I thought you said just our guys were coming" she whispered

Allie looked a little nervous "I thought that's what was happening" she whispered back "TJ said they wanted to meet us and have fun"

They walked towards the guys. The closer they got, they realized there was many more than 2 guys. Nikki did a quick headcount. _12? How can there be 12 guys here? _She asked herself _This doesn't make any sense. _She grabbed Allie's hand "I have a really bad feeling about this" she said "Really bad"

Allie tried to be brave, but inside she knew this wasn't right. "It'll be cool" she said. They approached the guys.

A crooked smile came across TJ's face. "Look, our girls are here" he said, smirking. "Just in time" 5 guys went and grabbed each girl "Let's have some fun" he said, motioning everyone into a deep cave, far away from everyone and everything. So far that no one would hear them.

* * *

Cassi's whole body tensed up "Oh my God, Nate, what are you doing here?" she asked, nearly shaking

Nathan just smiled "I'm back. I didn't like Arizona. It was too desolate for me, so I came home… We came home" As he said those words, all the guys from her experiences from The Order walked around her. "We came to see our baby"

Cassi froze. She was surrounded by everyone she had been with. She barely recognized some of them, Matt Erik and Adam had grown up so much. She reasoned they were between 22-24. "Hi" she whimpered as they got closer

Nathan smiled "So I went to see Robby our new head, and he said you weren't there anymore… that you said you had emotional problems that were interfering with doing your job" Cassi bit her lip and nodded "Well, that's interesting. Because I know you don't have any" he said

Cassi looked at all the faces glaring at her "I do. I cant deal with this" she said, pushing them away from her. She went and sat on a bench across the boardwalk and took a deep breath. Her worst nightmare was coming true.

Nathan and Matt walked over to her. Nate pushed up her chin while Matt sat next to her "Cass lovey" he said, taking her hand "Nate and I have been talking, a lot over the past few months…"

She swallowed hard "And?" she asked quietly

"We want to share you" Nate said. "You were a big part of both of our lives. It was so hard to leave you, so we came back. And we're taking you back. You had an obligation to us, and we want you to fulfill it"

Cassi looked into Nathan's eyes "I have a boyfriend Nate. I got out of the Order months ago" she stood up "You cant treat me like this. I'm a real person. I'm not doing this anymore!" She sighed "Im sorry, none of you can 'have' me anymore. I'm not your whore anymore. I've got to go" she walked away and pulled out her cell phone when she felt a hand whip her around. She looked into Nathan's eyes. She didn't have time to react before his lips were on hers. She tried to break away, but he had put his other hand behind her head, forcing her to keep her lips on his. Tears started to appear in her eyes. She struggled to get away, but it did nothing. No matter what she did, he held her and kissed her, the more she fought, the harder it got.

When Nate finally pulled away he smiled. "I remember your kisses" he said "They're amazing" He snapped his fingers and Rory and Jake came and picked her up. Cassi panicked, but before she could scream, Nate had his hand over her mouth "Say anything or make any noise, and I'll be bad" he warned "and that's a promise"

She whimpered a little but just let them carry her away. She was scared out her mind that she was just going back to where she started from, that she was getting literally dragged back into the life she had tried so hard to escape from, the life she so desperately wanted to forget. As they brought her into a cave tears fell from her face. "Please no" she said as they laid her down on the cool sand "Please Nate, baby, please. Please no"

Nathan looked at her and kneeled down next to her. He snapped again and everyone left the cave "It's ok Cass" he said, pushing her so she was lying flat on the sand "I wont hurt you too much"

* * *

AN: Hi guys. I finally updated this story after i think it was like 2/3 months? Sorry for those who were waiting, or were kinda waiting. I've run out of ideas, so the story's going to be ending really quickly. Review if you want me to still write... if i dont get any reviews, i'll assume no one's reading it and i should just end it in a quick chapter. Thanks :o) 


	10. Life and Love

Cassi looked into Nathan's eyes. She knew she had to figure out something fast, because if she didn't, he was going to be in her and she was going to be his again. She racked her brain for something that would make him stop…something…anything. She felt him push her up, his lips still attached to her. He slid his hand up her shirt and pulled it off, only breaking the kiss for a second. Her long hair flowed through the hole in her shirt and hit her back in a graceful wave. He moved from kissing her lips to her neck. She panted a bit, more as he moved down her chest. "Nate…Nate baby" she panted

"Mmhm" he mumbled between kisses on her stomach. He opened his eyes and saw the small scars on her stomach. He looked at her "Those weren't there before Cass" he said, "Where did they come from"

Cassi bit her lip. That was her out. She took his face in her hands and put his lips to hers again and kissed him "surgery" she said "I got my appendix out over Christmas Break"

Nathan took this as a valid excuse and kissed her "I missed you so much baby" he said "So much"

She smiled "I missed you too lovey" she kissed his nose "Do we have to do this?" she gave him her famous puppy dog pout "I just want to spend time with you. The only reason I got out was because none of the guys were you. No one could compare to you. My boyfriend right now was just a replacement"

Nathan smiled "No baby, we don't have to do this" he said, getting off of her. He grabbed her shirt and kissed her stomach one last time before he helped her put her shirt back on

Cassi smiled. She rolled up and hugged him tightly, burying her head in the crook of his neck. She kissed and sucked a few times then pulling away looked into his eyes "You're amazing" she said, tapping his nose. That was his weakness, he loved to be complimented, and all she had to do was throw a few to him and he'd do whatever she wanted

He smiled "You are too baby" he said, kissing her again. Her lips were so warm and soft exactly as he remembered, exactly as he dreamed about "I'm sorry I had to do all of this. I didn't think you'd cooperate"

Cassi nodded "I know, I get it" she pulled away and got up "How's this? I need to go check on Allie and make sure what's she's doing at the present moment is legal. I'll do that and meet you at Two Brothers at like noon? That'll give me time to get everything in order at the house, call my work and tell them I cant come in and do all the other things I need to. Ok?"

Nathan looked at her and nodded "Sure baby" he kissed her one last time "Damn I missed your kisses"

She laughed and got up and leaned down and kissed him again on the nose "I'll see you at noon" She smiled and walked out of the cave and noticed everyone else had left. She sighed and walked towards the beach. She had a stop to make before she got home, and it was vital that she get there before Nate realized her plan.

* * *

Allie and Nikki were amazed at what was waiting for them in the cave. It was decorated with candles and streamers. A bunch of the people they had been parting with over the past few weeks were there. A Banner read 'Happy Birthday Al'. Nikki smiled and Allie beamed "Oh my God, you remembered!" she said hugging TJ

He smiled "Of course I did" he said "I've been planning this for days!"

Allie smiled wider than she ever had "Its so… so awesome! Oh my God, I love it! Its so amazing!"

Nikki smiled "Al, you never told me it was your birthday" she said

Allie smiled "I really don't usually like people making a big deal about it" she said "Cass and I usually do something fun, like stay up all night and watch movies and eat popcorn. No one else really remembers"

TJ hugged her "Well I remembered baby" he said. He kissed her head "Do you also know what else today is?"

She nodded "Its our 4 month anniversary" she said, smiling

He smiled "I love you Allie" he whispered in her ear. He pulled out a gold chain with a gold heart pendant on it and put it around her neck.

Allie beamed "I love it… I love you… Oh, I don't even know what's coming out of my mouth!" she said "Let's party" Erika started to dance. For the first time in a long time, Allie was happy, truly happy.

* * *

Cassi sped all the way to Bradin's house. She looked at the clock in her car. 9:25, _God let him forgive me for waking him up this early_ she prayed as she walked around to the back to the door to his room. She knocked a little, then waited. When she didn't hear him get up, she tried the door. It was unlocked and she carefully slipped in. She went and sat on the edge of his bed "Brae…Brae baby wake up" she whispered "I don't have much time…Come on Bradin wake up" she pleaded, but he was gone. She sighed and got off the bed and kneeled on the floor next to him. She gently pressed her lips against his and licked his lips. She felt him stir and laughed "Took you long enough"

Bradin rubbed his eyes and looked at her "Hey baby" he said groggily "Did I forget something?"

Se shook her head. "No" she whispered "I have something to tell you"

Bradin shot up. Some of the most feared words just came out of his girlfriend's mouth. "What's up Cass" he said

She took a deep breath "They're back"

Bradin looked at her confused, then it clicked "How many?" he asked, taking her hand

"All of them" she whispered "Nate was ready to rape me when I said I didn't want to be with him." A tear slipped down her cheek "I want to be with you Bradin" she said "Just incase something happens. I want to be with you"

Bradin shook his head "I'm not going to sleep with you because your ex's are back." He said "I promised you that I would respect you and I will. That wouldn't be respecting you"

Cassi got up and pushed him over a little and lay next to him on his bed. She put her head on his chest and sighed "I've always thought of myself as a virgin, did you know that?" she said, laughing "How pathetic is that?"

Bradin kissed her head "Not pathetic at all. It was taken from you so many times, you deserve to lose it in a perfect way. I promise, if we do it, I'll make it special and loving and perfect. But not now. Not here" he kissed her head "I promise, if you want to do it, we will, but not here, and not now. When you're really ready we will"

Cassi looked into his eyes and smiled "Thank you" she whispered. She leaned over and kissed him lovingly. As he wrapped his arms around her she smiled "Thank you for everything" It was then she realized she had found love, and she was going to do anything to keep it.


	11. Decisions

Cassi looked at herself in the mirror in the hallway of her house. She had on a light jean skirt and a white tank top with lace accents. She had to make Nathan believe that she wanted to be with him no matter what in order for her plan to work. She fixed her hair one last time, then grabbed her keys and walked to the car. It was 1055 and she promised to meet him at 12 at the entrance to Two Brothers. She had to go pick up her check from the orphanage and meet him.

* * *

Natan walked into the teen help center. He knew everyone in there from his days in the order, all the nurses and doctors. "Nate!" one girl said, smiling "Long time no see!"

"Hey Katie" he said, smiling "I know. I had to come back. I definitely was a California guy. Didn't survive in Arizona"

Katie laughed "So, what are you doing here? You're not getting back into The Order are you?"

Nathan shook his head "I just need to get tested. Cassi and I are meeting up this afternoon and I know just how to press her buttons to make her give me what I want and I just need to make sure I'm all clean"

Katie nodded and led him into an exam room "So you're getting back with Cassi huh?" she said "Have you talked to her lately?"

Nathan nodded "Yeah, we talked and she told me everything. It was good to know" he said, sensing that she knew something he didn't

"You're ok with it? I thought you would have totally freaked. Her not telling you and everything I mean. Not that it was her first. I refused to be part of it when she told me she wasn't going to tell you"

Nathan nodded "Well I was pretty pissed, but what can I do about it now, right?"

Katie sighed "Yeah, that's true, but I mean, she got rid of it. Doesn't that make you at least a little mad?"

It finally hit Nathan what she was talking about and it did make him mad, madder than words could express, but he kept his cool "Yea, I'm pretty pissed off about it, but she said she'll make it up to me. It was just a baby, we can make another one" he said

Katie sighed "Yeah, I guess." She said, biting her lip, wondering if he really knew, or if she just told him for the first time.

* * *

Nikki was waking down the promenade, her head in the clouds thinking about Brice. She really liked this guy, like really bad, and she wanted to be his girlfriend, but she didn't know what he wanted. For all she knew, she was just a hookup and he had a real girlfriend on the side. Plus, there was the little detail that if Bradin ever found out, he'd kill her, then go out and make Brice's life absolutely miserable for ever getting within a hundred feet of his little sister. She sighed and sat at the bar of Tiki Squeeze. A guy came over "I'll have a Wild Berry Swirl" she said, her head in her arms on the countertop.

"I know" the guys said.

Nikki looked up and her heart leaped. "Cam!" she said "I didn't know you were coming back so soon!"

Cameron got on the other side of the counter and hugged her "I wasn't supposed to be back for another 2 weeks, but I got bored at my mom's house and she said I could come back here. Plus, there was waaay to much PDA with her and her yoga teacher" he made and impression of shooting himself.

Nikki laughed "Oh Cam, I missed you" she said smiling.

Cam smiled too "I missed you too Nik. I'm sorry we left on such weird terms. I just don't really know how to express feelings very well"

Nikki nodded "Hey, don't worry about it" she said "We can just hang out for a while. I just kinda want a friend right now. I really liked you, so I need to work back up to that, right now you're a really good friend with potential"

Cameron was surprised by her forwardness. She was always quiet and reserved, but he liked this Nikki. He figured it would be easier for her to let him in now. "that I can do" he said, "I get off at 630. Do you want to go grab a burger and head to the movies… as friends?"

Nikki smiled and nodded. "That sounds awesome" she grabbed her smoothie and kissed him softly "See ya at 630" she smiled and almost skipped out of the shop. She had Cameron back in her life, the guy she had crushed on for months and months, the guy she almost said 'I love you' to. The guy she thought was her number one. But then Brice entered her head again. She cared about him, she loved him too. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know who she wanted. She knew she had to talk this out with someone, but she needed a guys opinion. Reluctantly she went to the only guy she could truly depend on

* * *

Bradin was sitting on his bed thinking through the situation with Cassi when he heard a knock on his door. "Come on in, it's open" he called. Nikki walked in and kinda seemed hesitant "Sit" he said, moving over on his bed "What's up little dog?"

Nikki leaned into him "Brae, I have a problem. I really like these two guys, and I don't know what my heart wants. What the hell am I supposed to do? I don't want to go with one to have them break my heart, then lose my chance with the other"

Bradin put his arm around his little sister and took a deep breath "First real guy problem" he said "That a tough one… What does your heart say?"

"That Brice is too old and Cameron's not ready" she said lying into him

Bradin took a deep breath "Ok, I know Cam, who's Brice?"

Nikki bit her lip "An older guy I've kinda been seeing" she said quietly

Bradin shifted so she had to look at him "How much older?" he said, changing into protective older brother mode "And don't even pull the me and Erika excuse"

Nikki bit her lip "He's a junior, so he's only 16" she said "And he's sweet and he's nice and he really treats me well…"

Bradin interrupted her "What's his last name?" he said seriously

Nikki sighed "Bradin he's really…"

Bradin interrupted again "Nikki, last name" he said

She sighed "Brice Lewis" she said quietly

Bradin nodded "Well, I'm going to give you my advice Nik" he said "And you might not like it, but I'll tell you any way" She nodded so he continued "You and Cam have been off and on more than any light switches in this whole damn house, but he keeps coming back, which means he has feelings he cant get away from. Now this Brice kid, who I plan on checking out by the way, seems to have feelings too, but you have to think, if Brice traded places with Cam, would he still keep coming back, or would he be gone? When you can answer that question little dog, you'll know who you want to be with"

Nikki looked at Bradin "Thanks Brae" she said, smiling "When did you become so insiteful?"

They both laughed "We've been here a year Nik, and I've had 4 girlfriends. Do the math… that gives me some experience into emotions"

Nikki laughed and hugged him "Thanks Brae" she said "I'm gunna go think about it"

Bradin smiled as his sister walked out of his room. He called up some guys from the surf team "Hey, I need all in info on Brice Lewis, he's a junior. And I need to meet up with him, teach him some manners, got it. Alright, call me back. Peace" Bradin hung up his phone and laid on his bed. Now not only did he have to deal with Cassi with an older guy, but Nikki too.

* * *

Cassi waited outside the stairway to Two Brothers around noon. She was talking to some friends when she saw Nathan pull up in a gold convertible "Hey" she said, smiling "I like the car"

He smiled back "Hop in, I want to show you my condo"

Cassi knew that this probably wasn't a good idea, but against her better judgment she nodded and jumped in the passenger seat. They drove in silence listening to nothing but the music he had in his CD player. She looked at him "So how have you been, we haven't really talked since you got here" she said

He shrugged "With out you" he said "Its been hard. Having someone for over a year, then not having them. It sucked"

Cassi bit her lip and leaned against the seat. Somehow she felt really uncomfortable, and she knew being in his condo would make it worse.

They drove up to a nice complex and he parked. Taking the keys out, he got out, then opened the door for her. She smiled and took his hand as they walked up 2 flights of stairs to the third floor. He opened a door at the end revieling a gorgeously furnished condo. He smiled at her expression "So let me give you a tour" he said, "This is the kitchen… This is the living room…The dining room…The bathroom" he smirked and opened the last door. She knew what it was, but didn't expect him to be so excited to show her. "And this is my room" he said walking in. When she hesitated, he forcefully pulled her in "And this is where you're going to make up for the lies you've omitted telling me" he said, throwing her on the bed and pinning her down so she couldn't move "And this bed is where we're going to make a new baby to make up for the one you took from me"

* * *

_AN Yay, i finally got a chance to write a chapter. Sorry its been so long, school and life have been taking up so much of my time. I'm trying i swear. This one's gunna get a little messy, then wind down... with and ending to die for... hehe. Review so i know you're still interested!_


	12. Pain

Hi guys! Thanks for all your totally awesome reviews. Its so much better to know people are actually reading the story... Anway, so just some notes on this chapter... Its pretty much **rated M**. If you are opposed to people getting beat up, or the whole Nathan pretty much raping Cassi, i strongly suggest you stay clear of this chapter. If you're ok with it, this chapter's pretty intense, especially the Cassi/Nathan scene, so just a warning. As always, REVIEW! it would make me so happy. Even if ur against this and dont wanna read it, u can still review and be like WTF Steph, dont pull that crap.. I really wont be offended...much... JK, anway, enough of my ranting and raving... Enjoy Chapter 12, its called Pain

* * *

Bradin walked along the beach outside his house towards his group of friends. He had called them and asked them to meet him with all the info on Brice they could find. Even Lucas showed up, kind of as a peace offering. Bradin nodded "Hey guys, what did you find out?"

Kyle high-fived him "Um, this kid's a Jr. at PLH, he's into the partying, and the boozing, and he likes younger girls…This has something to do with Nikki doesn't it?"

Bradin shrugged "I'm just looking out for her. He sounds like bad news"

Lucas nodded "I went to basketball camp with him" he said "He's not that great of a guy. I mean he might have changed, but he just had one thing on his mind and that was who he was with, and what she'd do. I like Nikki; I don't want her to get hurt, she's better off with Cameron"

Bradin nodded "Thanks Dude" he said "So I need to talk with this kid. Make sure he knows whose sister he's messing with. Can you guys arrange that for me?"

The guys looked around. Bradin had become their leader since he'd made it on the circuit. Lucas nodded "Yeah, I'll take care of it. Spanish Cove at 4?"

Bradin nodded "Yeah, that's great" the guys all agreed and began to walk away and Bradin pulled Lucas over "Hey dude, thanks."

Lucas nodded "Anytime. I know with the whole Callie situation, we kinda went our separate ways, but you seem happy with Cassi, and Callie's ok with it… So I just want us all to be friends again. Can we do that?"

Bradin nodded "Cass is going through some stuff right now, but yeah, I think its doable." They both high-fived "See ya later" he said

Lucas nodded "4:00 dude, I'll have him"

* * *

Nikki walked along the beach towards Allie's house. She didn't know what she was going to tell her, but she wanted to talk out this problem. She walked up the back stairway and across the backyard to the back door. "Allie?" she called

No response

"Allie?" she said, looking around the downstairs, still no sign of her. She climbed the stairs and heard soft, soothing music coming from Allies room "Al?" she called, getting closer and closer

She heard a slight moan, but nothing more.

Nikki had no idea what to do. Maybe she was stretching… or maybe something bigger was going on just inside that mahogany door. "Allie?" she called, only to be answered by another moan, this one much louder. Nikki's head got the better of her. She didn't want to know what was going on, she turned and ran out of the house, very afraid that she just heard her best friend losing her virginity.

* * *

A new stream of hot tears flowed down Cassi's face as Nathan entered her for the 3rd time in less than 2 hours. Her wrists were cut and swollen from the handcuffs he had attached her to the bed with, her legs aching from all the pressure he put on them to keep them open. "Nate, pleeeease" she begged "You're hurting me."

Nathan just laughed it off like he had the other times she'd said that "What's hurting you?" he mocked, then went into her harder "That?"

Cassi understood that he was mad, who could blame him, but this was hell on earth "Yes that" she said, crying "Please stop. Please!"

Nathan just laughed and went in deeper and harder. Finally she peaked, and soon after he did. He pulled off of her with a smirk on his face "When's your period?" he asked smugly

She wanted to badly to wipe away her tears, but he was still on her legs and her arms were still tied high above her head "In like a week and a half" she said for the 3rd time "And yes, I'm still regular"

Nathan smirked "Then we'll just have to do this over and over until we get another baby" he said, beginning to lie back down on her

"Nate baby please" she begged "Let me explain. PLEASE let me explain"

Nathan just laughed "No" he said, then stuck 2 fingers in her. He moved them quickly and roughly, making sure it hurt her. More tears slid down her face. He rolled his eyes "Crying my baby?" he asked, pulling his fingers out and wiping away the tears with those same fingers

She tried to stay strong, but she just couldn't anymore "Nate, baby, please listen to me" she said, "Please, just listen"

He hit her hard across the face "Shut up, you're annoying me" he said, positioning himself on her "We're going to make another baby. And you're going to carry it. And that's it. And if you don't, you can look forward to this every day for the rest of your pathetic life"

Cassi bit her lip "Then at least let me do it right" she said "Let my hands go"

Nathan laughed again "No" he said, going into her again "I like you just the way you are"

* * *

Bradin walked down the beach towards Spanish Cove around 4. He saw his group of friends standing in a circle. The closer he got, the more he realized that one of the guys was holding another guy. Bradin smirked, knowing that kid must be Brice. He walked over and high-fived some of the guys "Hey dudes" he said. The kid looked like he could hold his own with anyone but these guy. "So you must be Brice" Bradin said "They guy who's trying to screw my little sister"

Brice was terrified since there was 1 of him and about 12 of them "I don't want to screw your sister dude" he said defensively

Bradin laughed "Sure. I know all about you, and though Nikki might like you, your relationship with her is over."

"You cant decide that" Brice countered "You're not her parent and your sure as hell not mine. I can date whoever I want to"

Bradin and the guys laughed "You seriously want to fight me on this?" he said "You're life will be hell. I'll make it so you don't want to get up in the morning and long to crawl into bed and die every night"

Brice was scared, but he wasn't going to give in. He really liked Nikki, and he wanted to be with her "I doubt it" he said smugly, more smugly than he intended

Bradin just laughed again, the punched him in the stomach. Brice keeled over and lay in pain on the sand. "That's nothing" he said. Bradin kicked him in the side so he fell to his side "That was nothing too"

Brice lay in pain "What the hell?" he asked "What the hell did I do to you?"

Bradin laughed "You go near my little sister again, and I'll know. And then you can look forward to a beating everyday until I graduate. Got it?" Bradin's friends for the first time realized how overprotective he was of Nikki "I said got it?" he repeated, waiting for an answer

Brice didn't want to give up that easily, but he was in a shit load of pain and he knew if he refused, Bradin would just hit him again and again until he did "Yeah" he grumbled "I got it"

"Good" Bradin said, the kicked him again "Just so you don't forget" he said, then turned. His friends followed. They faintly heard someone say 'asshole'. Bradin stopped and turned around. He walked back to the stumbling boy trying to get up "Say that to my face" he said, daring him. Brice, knowing this was a fight he wouldn't win, said nothing. "That's what I thought" he said, then turned, then punched him in the eye "A souvenir" he said, then headed to the promenade with his friends.


End file.
